Como Veneno
by deviliciouss
Summary: Porque não está sendo nem um pouco parecido com o conto de fadas que você achou que fosse viver. James & Lily & Severus.


"Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu."

Como resposta, ele apenas fez um movimento indiferente com os ombros, sem se virar ou sequer olhar para ela, como que subitamente interessado no mundo visto através da grossa camada de poeira que cobria a janela.

"Sempre tive a impressão de que as coisas iam terminar exatamente assim. Em tragédia", ele comentou casualmente, não apenas para manter neutro o tom da conversa, mas principalmente porque descobria, de repente, que queria desabafar com alguém. E ela era, _ainda_, a única pessoa com quem podia conversar. Era estranho. Ainda era muito fácil. O diálogo continuava fluindo como se os três anos que passaram sem se falar não tivessem sido mais do que três minutos.

"Não deu pra vir antes", ela se desculpou.

"Não tem problema", ele respondeu, a voz ainda sem emoção, os olhos ainda fitando o cenário filtrado em tom sépia.

"Deixei... deixei uma flor na sepultura dela."

Ele apenas aquiesceu com a cabeça, guardando para si o que a mãe provavelmente diria sobre alguém com a ascendência dela deixando o que quer que fosse em sua sepultura.

"Ele...", ela começou, e se interrompeu, procurando as palavras, tentando ser delicada.

"Strangeways", ele respondeu, mais uma vez indiferente, porém agora encarando-a para que ela visse seu sorriso quase satisfeito.

Strangeways não era nem de longe tão assustadora quanto Azkaban. Acontece que nenhum lugar no mundo bruxo, sequer Azkaban, deveria ser contaminado nem mesmo pela lembrança de seu imundo pai. De forma que Strangeways era, no final, exatamente o que Tobias Snape merecia. Sim, sentia-se mesmo muito satisfeito. Então, encostou a testa no vidro levemente aquecido pelo sol, tirando-a de seu campo de visão outra vez.

"Não consigo sentir nada, acredita?"

"Nada, nada?" ela perguntou, se aproximando. Imitou-o e apoiou a testa na outra ponta da vidraça encardida. Mas, ao contrário de Severus, ignorou a visão dos telhados enegrecidos por décadas de fuligem, fixando nele os fascinantes olhos verdes.

"Nada."

Um profundo silêncio se seguiu. Tornou-se insuportável resistir mais um segundo que fosse à presença dela, e ele retribuiu finalmente, abertamente, o olhar. Por um longo tempo os olhos negros deslizaram sobre a figura tão imóvel que era como se estivesse ali apenas para o deleite dele. Sentiu-se tomado por um misto de ternura sufocante, fria curiosidade e desejo. Parecia impossível, mas a beleza dela havia ido muito além da promessa que fora há apenas poucos anos. O contorno do rosto se tornara mais definido, a pele ainda mais pálida e suave, os lábios mais tentadores. Os cabelos estavam mais longos e pareciam mais ruivos e vivos do que ele conseguia se recordar. Ela trazia, porém, exatamente o mesmo brilho nos olhos. Ele acariciou distraidamente, inconscientemente, o braço, como se tentasse imaginar qual seria a sensação da mão dela em seu corpo em vez da sua. Suspirou sem se dar conta. Quantas reminescências. Lembranças. Quanta coisa ficara por ser dita, pensou, frustrado, e então seu semblante se tornou sombrio. Quanto ressentimento. Principalmente ressentimento.

"Como é que está a vida com... Potter?", ele perguntou, agora impossível manter-se calmo, o veneno escorrendo pelos cantos da boca retorcida de desprezo ao pronunciar o nome dele.

Foi a vez dela desviar os olhos. Se fazendo de sonsa, ele pensou com raiva; ainda tentando, como sempre, ser a responsável pelo bem-estar de todo mundo. Só que ele não era todo mundo.

"A gente se casou", ela respondeu baixinho. "Tem uns três meses."

"Eu sei", ele murmurou, e o auto-controle e as máscaras se partiram.

"Fiquei tão... decepcionado, Lily. Tão", Severus se ouviu soando desesperado e exigente e imaturo outra vez. "Logo ele! Por quê, Lily? Nunca pensei...", ele sacudiu a cabeça, "nunca me decepcionei tanto com alguém..."

Ela riu uma risada amarga, interrompendo-o.

"_Você_ ficou decepcionado?", ela despejou. "Me diz então como foi que eu me senti quando... soube...", mas então, a voz dela morreu, porque não havia palavras capazes de traduzir o que sentia.

Ele sorriu vitorioso e cínico e seus olhos se estreitaram.

"Como se você se importasse", murmurou, sem mal mover os lábios, controlado e frio outra vez.

Ela continuou fitando a janela encardida, parecendo amuada, ou com raiva de alguma coisa que ele não conseguia decifrar. Severus insistiu, porque a revolta era demais e porque não tinha nada a perder.

"Você se importa, Lily?", perguntou, erguendo a voz. "Se importa? Huh?"

Desconfortável, ela se moveu um pouco sem sair do lugar, continuando, porém, a olhar para o vidro sujo. Então:

"Sim, eu me importo", acabou confessando, tentando emprestar um pouco de dignidade ao momento empinando o nariz.

Ele a encarou, tão surpreso que se esqueceu de ser sarcástico.

"Se importa? Pedi desculpas pelos dois anos seguintes, literalmente rastejei pra você, e você... você me abandonou! Simplesmente me deixou. Se isso é se importar..."

Então ela explodiu.

"Foi _você_ quem me deixou, Severus! Você", voltou-se para ele de súbito, acusadora e furiosa, como se estivesse pronta para esmurrá-lo. "Você escolheu seu caminho e me abandonou. Me deixou tão claramente como se passasse agora por aquela porta mesmo eu te pedindo pra ficar. Pára de me culpar, tá legal?"

Ele franziu de leve a testa, confuso, não conseguindo adequar o que acabara de ouvir ao remorso sem fim que vinha cozinhando durante aqueles anos todos.

"Não entendo o que você quer dizer."

"Aah, claro que não", ela zombou e, incapaz de permanecer imóvel em sua raiva, começou a andar para cima e para baixo tornando o já pequeno quarto ainda menor. "Sonserinos... sempre olhando pro próprio umbigo. Tudo com o que se preocupam é com os próprios interesses. Não conseguem nem enxergar as necessidades dos outros!"

"Necessidades?", ele repetiu, as sobrancelhas aproximando-se ainda mais. _Ainda_ não conseguia entender aonde é que ela queria chegar.

Não era nada daquilo a forma como imaginara a reconciliação, afinal, entre os dois. Ele pediria desculpas e se humilharia até que ela o perdoasse. Mas o acusar? Fora ela que escolhera, que diabos. Ela quem escolhera dar as costas a ele. Por que estava tão brava?

Lily continuava indo e vindo, ignorando suas dúvidas e cada vez mais furiosa:

"Culpa sua, Severus! Se as coisas estão como hoje... é tudo culpa sua! Se eu estou com ele... se me _casei_ com a pessoa que você mais odeia... Você devia olhar pra trás e pensar bem no que fez! Consegue ver? Consegue perceber o que foi que fez? Se achando o mais esperto... cometeu foi a maior burrice da sua vida!"

Deixou-se cair por fim na cama, a respiração muito rápida, os cabelos desfeitos, enfurecida como um animal acuado que não tinha para onde fugir e as únicas armas que possuía para enfrentar seu oponente eram os olhos. Ele se aproximou suavemente, como se deslizasse e não, caminhasse; como uma serpente, e ajoelhou-se em frente a ela, de forma que ficassem exatamente face a face.

"Você me culpa pela vida perfeita com o perfeito Potter?", perguntou, quase ameaçador, as íris negras dardejando faíscas de ódio. "É isso? Me culpa quando devia me agradecer..."

Então, subitamente o lábio dela tremeu e ela pareceu murchar.

Ele se interrompeu no mesmo instante. Conhecia aquela expressão. Tudo começou a fazer sentido: ela surgir do nada em Spinner's End, entrar na casa onde jamais havia pisado, seguir seus passos até o segundo andar. Agir como se não houvesse um abismo os separando. Fingir que não havia sido uma insensível e uma egoísta nos últimos três longos, longuíssimos anos. Não fora curiosidade, talvez nem mesmo pesar pelo assassinato de Eileen Snape.

"Porque a vida com Potter não está assim tão perfeita?", Severus perguntou suavemente em tom conclusivo, quase compassional. Perguntou não por que precisasse de uma resposta, mas por que queria ouvir dos lábios dela.

Ela desviou os olhos, mas não conseguiu esconder dele. Conhecia-a bem o suficiente para ter certeza.

"Está sendo um fardo, Lily? Está, não está?", ele insistiu. "Não está sendo nem um pouco parecido com o conto-de-fadas que você achou que fosse viver."

Em resposta, ela se curvou para a frente, tapou o rosto com as mãos e soluçou.

"Se você não tivesse me deixado... olha só em que foi me meter", os ombros dela se sacudiram. Então, ergueu o rosto, derrotada mas ainda furiosa. "Ainda fico tão brava quando me lembro. Como você pôde...?", ela inquiriu, inconformada, quase à beira do desespero. "Pode rir, pode zombar de mim, mas... às vezes me pergunto se ele... não foi um erro. E de... de uns tempos pra cá, não consigo parar de pensar. Em você e eu...", sua expressão e sua voz se suavizaram, "se a gente... tivesse outra chance ou se não tivesse sequer perdido a única... penso no que a gente teria feito. Em como seria agora."

O silêncio caiu pesado outra vez sobre os dois, agora, trazendo consigo toda uma tensa expectativa.

"Eu sei o que faria", ele murmurou, os olhos fixos em um ponto atrás dela, como se vislumbrasse por detrás da cena que dividiam agora uma outra, onde nenhuma chance havia sido desperdiçada.

Mas hipóteses à parte, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ela jamais havia olhado para ele daquela forma. Severus sabia que não era bonito, não colaborava com aquilo porque achava uma enorme perda de tempo, e nem estava vestido tão bem naquela tarde em especial, ainda envergando a roupa trouxa de segunda mão que precisara colocar para tratar de negócios desagradáveis, mas que não podiam ser adiados. Lily, porém, parecia ignorar tudo aquilo e suas pupilas cresciam cada vez mais como se quisessem engolfá-lo, como se não quisesse perder um segundo da visão dele ali, e precisasse absorver tudo o que pudesse dele. Severus conhecia muito bem aquela expressão, porque era exatamente a mesma com que olhara para ela nos últimos dez anos.

"Faz", ela pediu docemente. "Faz o que você faria."

Ele piscou, surpreso.

"Você... tem certeza?"

"Tenho", ela respondeu, com uma inconfundível nota de desafio na voz, mesclada a uma meiguice e fragilidade que só fizeram torná-la mais irresistível.

Ele franziu a testa. Compreendia cada vez menos o que estava acontecendo naquela tarde. Recordava-se de haver entrado sem muito propósito ali, na casa que por tantos anos fora obrigado a dividir com Eileen e Tobias; recordava-se dos olhos percorrendo com sensação de vitória o ambiente tão odiosamente familiar. E então, de súbito, todas as suas certezas eram demolidas. E seu mundo era desfeito e rearranjado, como se alguém houvesse retirado-o do destino traçado para ele desde a mais tenra infância e lhe apresentado uma possibilidade, vislumbres, de uma nova realidade, que não devia acontecer em cirscuntância alguma. Mas estava acontecendo. Ele estava tendo sua chance, era tudo o que conseguia perceber, mesmo que não compreendesse como ou porquê.

E não iria desperdiçá-la.

Esticou o corpo, diminuindo a distância que os separava. Mas Lily era epecial e esperada demais para que ele simplesmente se atirasse nela, como faria com qualquer outra mulher. Sentiu-se inseguro e sem saber como agir como se fosse sua primeira vez. Sabia apenas que não queria perder detalhe algum, e procurou reter na mente cada momento e pormenor daquele beijo. A forma como ela o olhava, como que hipnotizada. A coloração exata das íris, mais escura nos centros e tornando-se de um verde mais claro à medida em que se aproximava das bordas. Os cílios grossos e vermelho-escuros, o formato amendodado dos olhos, o desenho das sobrancelhas. A pele aveludada e sem mancha. A respiração dela em sua boca. Doce, um sopro de vida. Os olhos se desviaram para baixo, para os lábios cheios, suculentos, entreabertos, apenas esperando por ele. Não a deixaria esperando mais. Fechou os olhos.

Em um primeiro momento, lábios apenas roçaram uns nos outros. Mas foi o suficiente para que ele sentisse a consistência perfeita, o gosto, o desejo dela. O instinto e a vontade acumulada durante anos falaram mais alto, tomando o lugar da timidez. Aproximou-se mais, colando sua boca exatamente sobre a dela, colando e deslizando os lábios e tentando absorvê-la toda ao mesmo tempo. Lily buscou as mãos dele e fê-lo sentar-se na cama a seu lado, a boca sem deixar a dele por um segundo que fosse. Porque ela o beijava de volta com o mesmo ardor. Sentiu os dedos delicados explorando seu rosto, colocando seu cabelo longo e desalinhado atrás das orelhas, um velho hábito dela, e aquilo o fez ter certeza de que era real, era a Lily real, beijando-o, abrindo um tantinho mais os lábios, de forma que agora ele podia sugar sua saliva, sentir a ponta da língua dela entrando atrevida em sua boca. Inclinou a cabeça e os lábios agora se encaixavam perfeitamente. Levou as mãos aos cabelos dela e mergulhou neles os dedos, sentindo a textura dos fios grossos e lisos. Puxou-a de leve para ainda mais perto, enquanto sua língua forçava caminho lentamente por entre os lábios dela. Sentiu-a suspirar contra sua boca e imitar seus movimentos. Rapidamente, os beijos se tornaram intensos e desesperados, como se tentassem substituir as palavras de raiva, dor, saudade e desejo.

Separaram-se por fim.

Ela se afastou lentamente como que a contragosto, enquanto um breve sorriso satisfeito se desenhava em seus lábios. Sorrindo, porque o havia beijado, ele percebeu incrédulo. Ela arquejava, ele também, estavam ambos desgrenhados e corados e com os lábios vermelhos demais; e havia tanta, tanta coisa que queria dizer a ela. Mas todas elas poderiam ser resumidas em uma única frase, que foi dita em voz rouca em meio à respiração ainda entrecortada:

"Eu amo você, Lily."

A reação dela foi, uma vez mais, a que ele não esperava: em questão de segundos passou daquele estado quase onírico em que o beijo a deixara para o seu ânimo habitual, cheio de energia. Colocou-se de pé e tornou a andar rápido pelo quarto. Ele, porém, deixou-se ficar quieto onde estava, sobre a cama, pensativo, apenas acompanhando com os olhos o movimento de ir e vir. Como se se sentisse tão apaziguado com o beijo que não restasse dentro dele mais vontade alguma.

"Depois que você me deixou, eu fiquei tão arrasada. Nada nem niguém podia me consolar. Chorei por semanas, Sev. "

"Chorou?", ele não podia deixar de repetir tolamente tudo o que ela dizia. Jamais imaginara metade das coisas que estava ouvindo aquela tarde. Ela parecera tão certa do que fazia, então. Certa de forma que não podia voltar atrás. Certa e fria. Como se ele houvesse morrido para ela.

Lily aproveitou um passo que a trouxera para perto da cama e chutou de leve a canela dele.

"Por que me deixou, Sev? Por quê? Foi preciso eu estar com James pra entender... que eu também te amava."

A face dele adquiriu uma expressão de surpresa quase cômica. Mas ele se recompôs rapidamente.

"Aah não, eu não acredito. Você pode ter se arrependido desse casamento, e eu não repreendo você, Lily, mas..."

Ela riu, sarcástica, e o interrompeu outra vez.

"Estou dizendo! Não mudou nada, não é? Ainda fazendo pouco de si mesmo. Aí tenta compensar com... essa bobagem megalomaníaca que tatuou no braço."

Ele apenas franziu a testa, ainda tão absorto nas sensações que o beijo lhe deixara que não se importava em reagir.

"Então ele... ele se aproximou. Pra tentar me animar. Parecia tão sincero... e eu pensei o quanto já havia me enganado com você. Porque não podia estar enganada a respeito dele, também? E descobri que estava, de certa forma. Ele tinha mudado... mudado de verdade! Descobri como ele podia ser legal quando não estava sendo um idiota", ela encarou-o desafiadora.

"Então você foi e se casou com alguém que é um idiota quando não está sendo legal."

"Aah, mas ele deixou de ser um idiota há muito tempo. _Amadureceu_", ela frisou bem a palavra sem despregar os olhos dele. "Mas eu", a expressão de confusão retornou a sua face enquanto ela parecia se apagar outra vez, "não sei se me entusiasmei demais com a mudança... com a descoberta... Claro que me apaixonei... jamais me casaria se não estivesse apaixonada..."

"Tão apaixonada que está aqui, traindo ele... seu marido... a quem jurou fidelidade", ele murmurou num tom perigoso e ao mesmo tempo divertido, estirando-se relaxado sobre a cama e sorrindo como se se deliciasse com o pecado dela.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram ultrajados.

"Traindo! Não estou traindo! Só estou... só... só... estou tentando confirmar...", e porque a idéia de trair James, pura e simplesmente, era horrível, e porque sabia que ninguém jamais a entenderia, ela passou outra vez de um estado de ânimo a outro. Pôs-se a chorar.

Num piscar de olhos Severus estava ao lado dela. Tomou o belo rosto ternamente entre as mãos, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, depois com os lábios, e afagando seus cabelos, enquanto murmurava:

"Me desculpa, meu amor. Me desculpa."

"Só estou... fazendo uma experiência", ela repetiu, e olhou se o tentasse convencer e assim, assegurar a si mesma de que não era, afinal, uma traição como ele a acusava.

"Eu sei, querida, eu sei. Tudo bem", beijava-a carinhosamente nos lábios a cada palavra dita. "Me desculpa. Não pretendia... mas", suspirou, frustrado, "não posso evitar. Quero te machucar um pouco. Quero que você sinta, mesmo que eu saiba que não vai ser o suficiente, quero que sinta o que senti quando me deixou."

"Eu já disse..."

Ele beijou-a uma vez mais, porém agora, nada havia de suave no ato. A sensação de surpresa e incredulidade do primeiro beijo desvanecia-se aos poucos. Severus movia-se agora de forma mais lenta, deixando longos beijos molhados e demorados sobre os lábios dela, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas mesclando-se ao doce da saliva. O corpo dela relaxou e moldou-se ao seu, e os lábios dela, carnudos como fruta madura, buscaram os seus ao mesmo ritmo, mais vagaroso e sensual. Ainda assim, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil; ele sentiu aquela ternura asfixiante outra vez e abraçou-a, deslizando a mão pelas costas nuas expostas pelo vestido trouxa de verão, a outra envolvendo os cabelos que tanto o enfeitiçavam. Ela se aproximou ainda mais, enlaçando a cintura dele com os braços, deixando um rastro de pequenos beijos em sua boca, seu queixo, seu pescoço. Por longos e quietos minutos deixou-se ficar ali, aninhada, como se aquele lugar entre os braços dele fosse o único local no mundo onde queria estar. Então, riu.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou baixinho.

Ela jogou a cabeça pra trás e riu de novo, meio amarga, meio maravilhada.

"Esquece o que eu te disse. Que amava você. Parte de mim diz que eu não devia. Mas eu... não quero mais esconder de você. É distorcido e meio mórbido e simplesmente errado. Mas agora eu sei, agora tenho certeza. Eu te amo, Severus Snape. Ainda te amo."

Ele abriu a boca, tentando responder alguma coisa, mas nada havia o que ser dito, e não sabia nem mesmo como se sentir. Durante anos, anos, tantos anos, não fora mais do que um iludido, um perdedor, um frustrado. Não sabia como reagir agora que seu desejo mais intenso se concretizava. Acabou sorrindo de uma forma meio distorcida e mórbida como o amor que ela sentia.

"Não acredita?", ela sussurrou carinhosamente.

"Não é isso...", ele sacudiu a cabeça, os cabelos ocultando momentaneamente o rosto. "É só que..."

"Nada de 'só que'. Eu amo. Amo. Amo. Amo."

Ele fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser beijado a cada palavra. Outra vez sem reagir, completamente tomado por sensação de realização e incredulidade, tentando recolocar as idéias e seus dogmas no lugar. Abriu os olhos e ela o encarava, sorrindo afetuosamente, outra vez afastando seus cabelos sujos do rosto. Ele suspirou, de prazer e de dor, ao notar quão facilmente ela o fazia cair de joelhos, o quão facilmente o fazia retroceder no tempo e voltar a ser aquele adolescente inseguro e apaixonado, obcecado por ela. Tão aberto em seus sentimentos. Como se não houvesse uma Marca Negra em seu braço nem, em seu ser, a segurança e frieza que tal símbolo lhe proporcionava.

"Te amo tanto, Lily. Tanto", o sorriso dela se tornou maior. "Como se fosse desde sempre, como se tivesse nascido só pra isso, como se tudo o que vivi até te conhecer não fosse mais do que um meio de te amar ainda mais. E vai ser pra sempre. Até meu último segundo. E ainda assim, vou estar te amando, ainda vou estar pensando em você."

"Não diz isso, Sev, não diz uma coisa dessa", ela sussurou com olhos suplicantes, uma lágrima se formando no canto do olho e mal e mal se equilibrando na pálpebra. "Morte", um arrepio percorreu seu corpo.

Ele sorriu torto, meio cínico, meio conformado com a fatalidade do fim.

"Mas vamos morrer", ele disse suavemente, estendendo o dedo e capturando a lágrima cristalina. "Você e eu. Tão certo como..."

"Por favor, Sev."

Como que repugnada pela intimidade dele com a morte, pela quase felicidade com que ele falava dela, Lily se afastou, deixando um vazio doloroso onde antes se recostava junto ao corpo dele. Ele ainda tentou retê-la com os braços, mas ela escapuliu e pôs-se percorrer o quarto, analisando-o, interessada.

"E essa casa?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Vai ficar por aí, vazia. Abandonada"

Escondeu dela os detalhes, de como o pai lhe suplicara para que a vendesse, pagando com o dinheiro uma fiança para que ficasse livre, ao menos, até que fosse julgado - isso, se não fugisse. Mas o filho apenas sorrira superiormente e dissera não. O velho Tobias que apodrecesse em Strangeways.

"Este é o seu quarto", ela concluiu, por fim.

"Era. Do antigo Severus", ele respondeu com um arzinho de desdém, cruzando os braços. "Tão fraco."

"Eu gostava dele", ela sorriu, sentando-se sobre a cama. Olhou saudosa em torno, como que tentando encontrar traços do amigo de antigamente nas paredes encardidas, tão descascadas que possuíam uma cor indefinida, meio sépia, meio suja, como tudo o mais naquela casa.

"Só você."

Mas ele _ainda_ possuía muito do antigo Severus, ela percebia agora, aliviada. Por um tempo temeu que ele houvesse se transformado em alguém completamente diferente ao colocar... aquela coisa no braço. Tão repugnante. Mas não. Ainda era exatamente ele ali, perdido e confuso debaixo de tantas máscaras que se auto-impunha. Constatava, também, tranquilizada, que não errara em vir procurá-lo. Ainda havia esperança. Para ele. Para ela. Estendeu a mão, convidando. Ele obedeceu, mirando-a fixamente enquanto se aproximava, de novo como a serpente tentando hipnotizar a presa. Parou a um ou dois passos da cama, ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou, de novo com aquele ar levemente divertido:

"Ele sabe onde você está?"

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para parede outra vez.

"Disse, hm, que vinha visitar meus pais", e apressou-se a acrescentar: "Mas é verdade!"

"Claro", ele sorriu, um quase-nada sarcástico.

"Pára com isso", ela pediu, indignada, socando-o de leve no abdômen.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, ainda sorrindo, mas agora, apenas porque se sentia feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz. Apoiando as mãos sobre o colchão, buscou os lábios dela mais uma vez, e soltou lentamente o peso do corpo. Lily o incentivou, suas mãos subiram pelo peito dele e puxaram de leve a gola da camisa, fazendo-o dividir com ela a cama estreita. Seria inevitável ir além, mas Severus não queria pular nenhuma etapa, não com ela. Então, deixou-se apenas ficar ali, deitado ao lado dela, as pernas entrelaçando-se cumplicemente, tão próximo que sentia sobre si a respiração doce, os dedos dela explorando sua face, aqueles inacreditáveis olhos verdes contemplando-o apaixonados.

"Senti tanto a sua falta, Sev. Tanto."

"Mesmo?", ele perguntou, esticando um dedo e acompanhando o contorno das sobrancelhas dela, dos olhos, do nariz.

Lily suspirou.

"Você deixou um monte de buracos na minha vida. Como se, sem você, eu ficasse... incompleta."

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou de dor.

"E eu... é como se eu estivesse vivo... apenas quando você faz parte da minha vida."

"Isso é tão triste", ela sussurrou.

"Mas é como as coisas são. O que é que eu posso fazer?"

Ela nada respondeu. Ele não se importou, não queria uma resposta, até porque não existia uma. Sem ela, tudo o que poderia fazer era continuar sobrevivendo, e ansiando, no fundo de seu ser, que ela retornasse algum dia, trazendo consigo a vida dele que, por algum mistério, fora dado a ela carregar. Era ainda mais do que amor, ele constatava agora.

"Por que ele, Lily? Justo ele, dentre todos os outros..."

Ela sorriu triste como se pedisse desculpas.

"Não se escolhe esse tipo de coisa, você sabe muito bem."

"Mas por quê? Por que se aproximou dele, pra começar?"

Ela suspirou outra vez.

"Acho que, no fundo, eu queria que você sentisse", confessou. "Uma parte minha... queria te punir me aproximando dele. Queria mostrar pra você que... que até ele podia ser melhor."

Ele apalpou a testa com as mãos, visivelmente angustiado.

"Mas depois... depois ele realmente me conquistou," ela disse, pensativa, o olhar perdido como que contemplando toda sua vida. Franziu a testa. "Cada um de vocês me faz completa de uma forma diferente, dá pra entender isso?"

Por um breve momento, ele permaneceu absorto em seus próprios fantasmas.

"Entendo perfeitamente", respondeu sombrio, por fim. "Mas ele, Lily...!", provavelmente jamais se conformaria com aquilo. No fundo, talvez, Severus sempre tivera uma vaga e dolorosa impressão de que havia boas chances de que não terminassem juntos. Mas entre vê-la casada com qualquer um, e casada com a pessoa que ambos mais costumavam odiar... havia uma gigantesca distância.

"Não pensa nisso, Sev", ela suplicou. "Não deixa ele se colocar entre a gente... por favor."

Sentia-se tão deprimido quando se lembrava. Mas agora, não estava só, tinha Lily enfim a seu lado, inacreditavelmente apaixonada, o que aumentava ainda mais aquele estranho poder que ela possuía, de fazê-lo simplesmente não conseguir pensar em mais nada quando mergulhava nos olhos dela. Ela era linda. Linda linda linda. Mas não uma beleza vazia, passiva. Havia dentro dela aquela chama que o atraía, ele, o pequeno inseto, que voava sempre cegamente na direção dela, alegremente pronto para o suicídio.

Os cabelos longos e sedosos cobrindo-o, embriagando-o com seu perfume, foram a primeira coisa que ele sentiu. Suspirou, expulsando a tensão de seu corpo; estendeu os braços para cima, se entregando. Então, os lábios dela encontraram os seus. O beijo já tão familiar, como o de amantes de longa data. Mas talvez o fossem realmente, pois amava-a em sua mente e seu coração há muito tempo. Levou, mais uma vez, uma das mãos aos cabelos maravilhosos, alisando-os em todo o seu comprimento, e trazendo o rosto dela para ainda mais perto. Ela explorava cada recanto da boca dele com a língua, e ele não tardou a imitá-la, também logo sugando e mordendo os lábios suculentos. O beijo era agora mais lento e sensual do que em qualquer outro instante, e mãos se atreviam, ainda que timidamente, em todas as direções. Severus se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e trocaram de posição, e antes de retomar o beijo ele ainda parou por um instante, contemplando-a, deitada sobre sua cama, a mesma cama onde sua versão adolescente passara noites sem fim sonhando com aquele momento. Os cabelos espalhavam-se sobre o velho lençol puído, e por um segundo ele pensou se não mereciam um lugar mais adequado, com mais classe do que aquela casa miserável naquele bairro decadente. Mas tudo nela, os lábios esfolados e rubros, o rosto afogueado, os olhos... os olhos!, os seios colocados em evidência pela respiração entrecortada, tudo, clamava por ele naquele instante. Talvez estivesse avançando muito rápido, ela era o grande e único amor de sua vida e não uma prostituta ou caso de uma noite. Queria era a vida toda ao lado dela para sempre. Mas não tinha muitas ilusões sobre o que o futuro lhes reservava, e ela estava ali, querendo... querendo-o?

"Lily... me diz que me quer. A mim. De verdade. E não porque seu casamento está em crise."

Ela riu, deliciada, jogando a cabeçara para trás. Então, levou a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando-o.

"Quando o primeiro e único motivo pra essa crise é você? Motivo, e não consequência dela? Sim, eu quero você, Sev."

Ele sorriu, sentiu-se derretendo por dentro, por fora, as máscaras atrás das quais se escondiam partidas e jogadas longe displicentemente. Ela puxou-o para perto, para mais uma sessão de carícias. Mas se interrompeu muito antes do que ele gostaria, perguntando:

"E você... me diz que me quer. Que não vai ser pra... pra se vingar dele."

Ele mordiscou-lhe o lábio superior, ouvindo-a suspirar e murmurar seu nome.

"Quero você antes mesmo dele sonhar em te conhecer", e acrescentou docemente: "Você sabe disso."

"Uhum", ela respondeu apenas, languidamente, enquanto ele continuava degustando cada pedaço daquela boca.

A língua dele deslizou muito devagar por seu rosto, como se quisesse confirmar se o gosto de sua pele era tão cremoso quanto sua aparência. Provavelmente era, porque ele agora beijava voluptuosamente toda sua face, da linha dos cabelos passando pelas pálpebras até as orelhas, onde se demorou um pouco mais, percorrendo as volutas com a ponta da língua. A cada vez que ouvia seu nome, pronunciado entre pequenos gemidos e sussurros, aumentava a intensidade dos toques. Sentia-se mais excitado do que já estivera em qualquer momento até então, seu membro tornava-se rígido tão rapidamente que duvidava que os botões da calça fossem aguentar. Um instinto ancestral fê-lo deitar-se sobre ela, moldando a ereção por entre as pernas dela.

"Severus", ela murmurou, agora trêmula, enquanto as pernas, ainda cobertas pelo vestido, se entreabriram de leve para recebê-lo.

Ele perdeu qualquer escrúpulo ou ressalva. Os dedos apanharam a fina alça do vestido, brincando com ela, preparando o terreno. Ergueu os olhos para o rosto dela: ainda afogueada, lábios túrgidos e entreabertos. Lily apoiou-se nos cotovelos, imitando-o, brincando com os botões de sua camisa, sorrindo travessa como se o provocasse para ver quem daria o primeiro passo. Mordeu o lábio quando foi mais rápida e desabotoou a primeira casa. Em resposta, ele gemeu e seus quadris moveram-se de encontro ao sexo dela, em resposta, ela ofegou e cravou os lábios nos dele, mordendo-o. Severus apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo as alças delicadas deslizarem para baixo. Os polegares se estenderam em direção aos bicos dos seios, arrepiados sob a roupa de baixo, deslizando-os e provocando-os e arrepiando-os ainda mais. Ela abrira todos os botões de sua camisa e explorava seu peito com as mãos. Agora, ele gemeu, quando sentiu-a acariciando seus mamilos e com os dedos, as palmas das mãos. Logo os dedos atrevidos procuravam livrar-se da camisa toda, mas ele a impediu, protegendo o braço esquerdo com a manga. Fê-la deitar-se outra vez, segurando-a pelos pulsos, beijou-a na boca e então, a língua e os lábios desceram em direção aos seios. Provocou-a em um primeiro momento, beijando suavemente apenas a parte exposta deles, então, com os dentes, puxou para baixo o sutiã.

Sua boca foi atraída imediatamente para o mamilo direito: primeiro, chupou-o levemente, demoradamente, por muito tempo, até que estivesse extremamente excitado. Lambeu-o, chupou-o outra vez, enquanto que, com uma das mãos, acariciava o mamilo esquerdo. E o gosto, o som da voz dela, as mãos dela puxando seus cabelos, a sensação dos quadris dela movendo-se de encontro a seu corpo eram extremamente envolventes, e ele sentiu sua excitação atingir níveis inimagináveis. Apoiando-se sobre as mãos, de forma que apenas o membro ereto a tocasse, moveu-se para a frente e para trás, esfregando-se nela, os olhos muito abertos, tentando reter para sempre a expressão arrebatada dela, a forma que os lábios adquiriam ao dizer o nome dele. As mãos agora avançavam por baixo do vestido, acariciando as coxas, as ancas, os dedos acariciando o sexo úmido por cima da calcinha e logo entrando por baixo dela, para dentro dela. Tão quente, tão molhada, tão apertada. Lily abriu os olhos de repente, apoiou-se nos cotovelos outra vez, beijou-o, afogueada, enquanto uma das mãos, sem pudor algum, abria-lhe os botões da calça. Pego de surpresa, tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi gemer quando sentiu a mão dela em torno de seu membro, acariciando-o em todo seu comprimento, massageando-o, levando-o à loucura.

"Pára, Lily. Pára", ele pediu com voz rouca, segurando-a pelo pulso outra vez.

"Por que?", ela perguntou, surpresa.

Em resposta, ele beijou-a ardentemente, enquanto terminava de despi-la. Os dedos pararam por um instante nos quadris dela, apertando-os com luxúria, então, deixou-a por fim completamente nua. Lily. Nua. Em sua cama. Era ela. Não uma das tantas outras que ele fingira ser ela naquele momento. Despiu-se, totalmente exceto pela camisa, e deitou-se sobre ela; porém, antes de qualquer coisa, apenas concentrou-se em mais um beijo, em transmitir, através dele, tudo o que sentia. Ela pareceu compreender, retribuindo da mesma forma doce, amorosa.

Então, sem aviso, ele começou. Seu pênis literalmente escorregou para dentro dela, tão excitada ela estava. Gemeram juntos ao mesmo tempo. Era difícil, sentindo o sexo dela quente, se abrindo e se moldando ao seu, sentindo as mãos dela apertando seus ombros, depois acariciando suas costas, depois arranhando-as de leve com as pontas das unhas, era difícil, mas ele tentava se controlar ao máximo para não ir rápido demais. Estava decidido a fazer daquela a melhor vez de ambos. Penetrava-a lentamente, beijando-a da mesma forma, acariciando seus seios, murmurando seu nome, apaixonadamente.

"Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily", pelo que pareceram ser horas. Estava quase em seu limite, mas aguentava sempre mais um e outro e outro minuto, por ela.

"Morde", ela pediu, ofegante, empurrando a cabeça dele em direção aos seios.

Ele obedeceu. Chupou um mamilo, preparando-o, então, pressionou-o entre os dentes, mordiscando-o até que ela gritasse de prazer. Fez o mesmo com o outro. Então, foi subindo, e cravou os dentes nos lábios dela até sentir o gosto quente e meio metálico do sangue dela em sua boca.

"Morde", ele também pediu, e logo o sangue dos dois misturava-se em suas bocas, enquanto ele continuava muito lentamente o movimento de vai e vem para dentro dela.

Não podia evitar. Talvez até, tivesse mentido um pouco para ela; mas tudo bem, não era a primeira vez que o fazia. Não podia evitar transformar o corpo dela em um campo de batalha. Queria que ela se lembrasse, da próxima vez que estivesse na cama com James, do melhor sexo da sua vida, que, por acaso, não envolvia o marido. Notou que a respiração dela se acelerava quando pressionava o membro contra o clitóris e intensificou os movimentos nessa direção. Assistiu-a atingindo o clímax uma, duas, três vezes, até implorar por uma pausa, completamente exausta. Aguardou até que ela se refizesse, beijando-a ternamente e acariciando seus cabelos. Espiou-a: ela sorria satisfeita, em êxtase, os cabelos desfeitos, espalhados sobre toda a cama, sobre o braço dele.

"Amo você, Lily."

Lentamente ela abriu os olhos, e murmurou que também o amava, ainda esgotada, mais adorável do que nunca. Apertou as pernas uma contra a outra, comprimindo o pênis dele, fazendo-o gemer de prazer. Então, ela sorriu provocante, puxou-o sobre si novamente e disse:

"Sua vez."

Ela não precisava pedir duas vezes. Com o desejo acumulado durante tanto tempo, não tardou para que ela se sentisse inundada com o gozo dele. Severus desabou por cima dela, também completamente exausto. Ela o segurou ali, sentindo o membro amolecendo aos poucos, sentindo o esperma, quente, viscoso, escorrer por suas pernas. A respiração dele foi se acalmando aos poucos, até se tornar muito suave, como se ele dormisse. De fato dormia. Ela se espreguiçou muito de leve para não acordá-lo, acomodou-se melhor debaixo dele, e afastou os cabelos do rosto dele, observando-o. Parecia finalmente tão em paz. Sorriu. Amav-o tanto. Precisava tanto dele. Repuganava-a aquela história de Lord das Trevas, mas ainda assim, ela i precisava /I de um pouco de sombra e daquele algo soturno em sua vida. Atraía-a. Se estivessem juntos... se, apenas se... Por que as coisas tinham de ser tão difícieis? Tinha sido tão maravilhoso, a forma como seus corpos se moviam em conjunto, a forma como até o mais simples e doce beijo dele parecera feito especialmente para ela, ela no mundo todo e ninguém mais. Aquilo, e a inteligência dele, e a forma cuidadosa e metódica de trabalhar, e tanta coisa mais. Uma única e emocionada lágrima escorreu por seu rosto. Fechou os olhos. Deve ter adormecido, também, porque, quando os abriu, não só o sol se punha, tingindo a parede acima deles de laranja, como ele, já desperto, havia saído de dentro dela e a observava.

Beijou-a quando viu que acordara.

"Amo você."

"Também amo você", ela respondeu. Depois de longos minutos de contemplação silenciosa e significativa, acrescentou: "Sinto falta dos seus mistérios, da sua... estranheza. James é tão... previsível. Ainda tão crianção, sabe?"

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, adorando a revelação, a comparação.

"Me conta mais", pediu.

"Não", ela respondeu, curvando-se e dando-lhe um beijo rápido, "não vou fazer ele de palhaço pra você. Ele não é. E eu gosto dele, mesmo."

"Gosta", ele repetiu, ainda sorrindo de olhos fechados.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, hesitou um instante e disse:

"Não vim aqui discutir minha vida com ele. Mas minha vida... com você."

Agora bem desperto, ele apoiou-se sobre um cotovelo.

"Certo. E o que quer dizer 'a vida comigo', Lily? Desistiria dele? Pra ficar comigo? É a única vida sua comigo que eu vejo."

Ela mordeu o lábio, incerta.

"Talvez. Não é assim tão fácil. Tem algumas coisas que eu preciso saber antes."

"Achei que tivesse vindo aqui... verificar uma dessas coisas?", ele perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha daquela forma irônica que tanto a irritava, às vezes.

"Vim", ela respondeu, enérgica, sentando-se na cama. "E confirmei", e aproveitando que ele estava relaxado, arrancou a camisa que escondia a Marca Negra. "Está feliz com isso?", perguntou, de repente, o ânimo começando a exaltar outra vez, como se aquele interlúdo de ternura e desejo jamais tivesse existido.

"A verdade, meu amor?", ele perguntou, de forma quase insolente, e beijou-a na boca.

"A verdade."

Ele mirou o símbolo por alguns instantes, quase indiferente. Símbolo do poder, do reconhecimento. Ainda tinha muito pela frente entre os Comensais da Morte, mas já era famoso por seus conhecimentos e capacidade. Sentia-se tão realizado. Era claro que estava feliz com aquilo.

"Não vejo porque não estaria", sussurrou perigosamente, mirando-a bem nos olhos.

Ela arquejou, desesperada.

"Você sabe o que eu acho!"

E como sabia.

"É impossível, Sev, impossível... com isso."

"E se eu dissesse que estou fora? Desistiria dele por mim?", ele perguntou, vitorioso.

"Não é assim que funciona."

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha outra vez, o protótipo da própria calma, contrastando com o desespero dela.

"Lily, Lily... por que eu trocaria o certo pelo duvidoso?"

"Não tem a ver com isso! Você não tem que desistir _por mim_! Mas porque é errado!", ela ficou de pé, começando a recolher as roupas pelo chão e se vestir. "Você não entende?"

"Você é quem não entende", ele despejou. "Nunca entendeu."

"James mudou! Por que você não pode mudar também?", ela suplicou.

Ele riu, agora sim sarcástico, agora sim realmente sentindo-se atingido e ofendido.

"Não sou aquele desgraçado", murmurou, estreitando os olhos.

"Não chama ele de desgaçado!"

"Muito bem. O Famoso Potter. O Perfeito Potter", e o sarcasmo e o ódio na voz dele eram ainda mais ofensivos do que a expressão que usara antes. "Se quer alguém capaz de mudar, você sabe quem procurar. Ou ainda, se quer algém que se adapte à imagenzinha perfeita do homem perfeito, você sabe quem procurar!"

"Sev, por favor...", ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama. "Não posso mentir pra você. Foi ótimo, maravilhoso, mas... um relacionamento envolve tão mais. Não posso prometer que vou ficar com você. Queria não ter a dúvida... ah, como eu queria... mas antes, eu preciso que você desista."

"Já disse, Lily. Já dei a minha palavra final. Se você me der certeza...", blefou, porque nunca havia parado para _realmente_ cogitar aquela hipótese. A idéia de se tornar outra vez um pária, agora, tendo de fugir do próprio Lord das Trevas, que faziam a turma de Potter parecer bebês inofensivos, era aterrorizante. Talvez Lily valesse, sim, a pena... talvez, se não tivesse acabado de provar que poderia se esquecer daquele detalhe por algumas horas. Por que não seria capaz de esquecê-lo por mais tempo?

Concluiu que, se ela se esforçasse, seria, sim, capaz. Começou a se vestir.

"Sev...", ela implorou, chorando.

"Amo você, Lily", ele a beijou, ao que ela correspondeu. "Pra sempre. Não se esqueça."

Olhou dentro dos olhos dela uma última vez. Então, aparatou.

Ah, sim, ela havia confirmado uma teoria. Assim como outra, constatou, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem quentes como o tom do céu. Amava-o. Para sempre, também. Ele possuía o que faltava a ela, completando-a. Mas estava cego demais por aquela bobagem. Dilacerava-a por dentro, as lágrimas agora corriam livres, encharcando o vestido que ainda trazia nas mãos. Achou que fosse capaz de amolecê-lo apenas um pouco. Mas se enganara. Mas também, o que ele queria? Que mentisse? E depois? E se ela disse que sim, que deixaria James... estava tão confusa em relação a James, não sabia, também, se queria _mesmo_ deixá-lo. Gostaria era de jamais ter se envolvido com ele, para começo de conversa, e sido de Severus desde o princípio. Queria Severus. Queria, com todas as fibras de seu ser. Mas enquanto enquanto ele insistisse naquilo, a balança pesaria sempre para o outro lado. Porque era a única coisa que ela jamais admitiria.

Talvez jamais dessem certo, então, ela realizou, num súbito momento de inspiração.

Mas sabia que ansiaria por ele até o final de seus dias. Por mais proibitivo que fosse. Ele era como veneno. Perigoso, mortal. Uma vez que corresse em suas veias, estava-se perdido. O sabor do beijo dele, a intensidade de seus olhos, o ardor de seus sentimentos faziam a pessoa se consumir, lenta, dolorosamente; morrendo mas, ainda assim, pedindo por mais.

Até o fim.

---

isso explica porque, afinal, o snape não teve tantos escrúpulos em pedir pro dumbledore salvar o james.

:D

é importante dizer que essa é só a primeira versão da história. ainda existem muitas palavras e expressões repetidas, oscilações estranhas e abruptas de comportamento (pricipalmente no final) e passagens melosas demais que eu, mais pra frente, sem dúvida vou limar. mas não podia esperar pra postar, então vai assim, meio tosca, mas sincera, de coração. sobre o snape: acho importante frisar o momento, não sei se todo mundo vai conseguir ler algumas coisas nas entrelinhas. sev estava se descobrindo como comensal, sendo valorizado por voldemort, ainda não tinha conhecido o lado realmente feio da coisa. log, estava mais seguro do que em hogwarts. além disso, tinha acabado de conseguir a mulher da vida dele! lógico que ele estaria assim meio prepotentezinho. eeee além disso, eles mal tinham acabado de completar 20 anos. maturidade passava um pouco longe, ali.

por fim, sei que ando escrevendo pequenas histórias, provavelmente fantasiosas e otimistas demais, sobre o snape se dando ainda que minimamente bem. talvez porque eu queira redimi-lo um pouco aos olhos da lily, e com certeza porque quero recompensá-lo, ainda que em AU's e pequenas histórias fantasiosas e otimistas, de toda aquela depressão sem fim que foi a vida dele. essa surgiu quando fiquei pensando demais (pra variar) e acabei me perguntando se o rompimento da lily com o sev teria algo a ver com ela ter mudado de idéia sobre o james. isso, e aquela declaração da rowling, que a lily poderia vir a amar o snape. se. pensei por que a lily mesma não poderia tomar consciência do sentimento adormecido e ter essa dúvida em algum momento. também queria escrever alguma coisa onde eles colocam "A Briga" em pratos limpos. me deixem sonhar em paz, é só o que eu digo. não sei se cabia essa cena de sexo aí, mas era guerra, e ela queria saber, e ele sabia que era sua única chance, e eu queria fazer o morceguinho feliz. e é isso. me deixa!


End file.
